When Life Gives You Limeys
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle and Beckett get some unsolicited outside advice and insight. What they do with it is up to them. This starts right after The Limey and has a couple of lines that reference the Headhunters promo, but it's not really spoilery.


**Title: When Life Hands You Limeys**

**Summary: Castle and Beckett get some unsolicited outside advice and insight. What they do with it is up to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

><p>"Rick? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"<p>

Castle looked up from his untouched piece of melt-in-your mouth strawberry cheesecake. He blinked a few times in an attempt to come back to reality. A well practiced smile spread across his face.

"My apologies, Jacinda. Please, continue."

Jacinda squinted her eyes in thought and then chuckled.

"What are we doing, Rick?"

"I believe most people call it eating dessert."

"Seriously. This is the fourth time we gone out in three days."

"I don't follow you. Can you repeat the question?"

"Look, I'm not blind. You aren't interested in me."

Castle put his fork down and lifted the overly fancy napkin from his lap to needlessly wipe his mouth.

"Jacinda, I thoroughly enjoy your company. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, for one thing, every time we've gone out you've mostly just listened to me."

"And that's bad how?" Castle interrupted.

"You barely engage in the conversation. When you do, it's about a murder or the detective you work with. Actually, it's pretty much just about her." She paused when she saw Castle swallow the breath he'd sharply sucked in. "And let's not forget that each time I've tried to kiss you, you turn away. I'm all for chivalry and I'm not the kind of girl that just jumps into the bed of every man she meets, but Rick, come on. Not even a kiss? A girl needs to feel wanted."

"Jacinda, I don't know what you want me to say." He said quietly.

"The truth. Why did you really want to go out with me?"

Castle flicked his eyes down at the table and sighed, then brought his gaze back up to meet hers. The honest curiosity he saw reflected at him put him at ease and he opened up to her.

"I wanted...no, I needed someone to take care of. Someone to feel something for, and have them feel something back."

"Let me guess." Jacinda smiled. "We're talking about your detective again, aren't we?"

Castle returned the smile weakly, and she reached across the table to place a hand on his. She squeezed her fingers lightly around his palm and he instinctively wrapped his fingers around hers.

"How long has it been since the two of you broke things off?" She asked him.

"What?"

"When was the breakup?"

"There wasn't a breakup. We've never been together."

"That's where you're wrong, Rick." Jacinda chuckled knowingly. "Maybe the two of have never been romantically involved, but I know a breakup when I see one. There's nothing like being trapped in a tin can for hours at a time with people to give you insight into the intricacies of human interaction. And you, Rick, are a man hurt by a woman."

"Well, even if I did have feelings for Kate, they aren't reciprocated." Castle said as he pulled his hand from hers. He took a sip of his deep red wine before continuing. "She's made that clear."

"She told you she didn't care for you?"

"In her own way." He replied with a shrug.

Jacinda started laughing, startling Castle.

"I may not be blind, but you are." She said after her laughter had calmed down. "That woman loves you. I've seen her from afar for all of ten seconds and I can tell."

"Sorry, Jacinda. I think your powers of deduction are off on this one."

"Think what you want, Rick. But two people in love with each other shouldn't try so hard to stay apart." She stood up, straightening her dress as she did so. Then she held a hand out to Castle and smiled. "Come on, Rick. I want to dance."

Castle couldn't help but smile broadly back. Something about this blond stranger from a plane put him at ease, helping him forget the troubles in his mind. Which is exactly why he'd been spending so much time with her. He stood alongside her and took her proffered hand.

"Then dance we shall." He said as he led her towards the dance floor on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>"To Naomi." Beckett said as she raised her glass.<p>

"To Naomi." Hunt echoed in his heavy brogue.

They tapped their glasses together, the amber liquid and cubes of ice bouncing off the sweaty sides in an almost silent song. After a long, slow drink, Hunt set his glass down with a sigh.

"It's a lot harder when it's someone you know." He mused.

"Yes it is." Beckett replied somberly.

Hunt stared at her curiously, but he didn't push her to elaborate.

"Thank you for coming to get a drink with me, Kate."

"Thank you for the offer."

"So, tell me what is on your mind."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You had something to do tonight. Then your plans changed. That's why you called me. Therefore, something happened that made you want a drink."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you?"

"Kate, I'm a cop. Just like you. I can tell when a suspect is hiding something from me."

"Oh, I'm a suspect now?" She grinned.

"Well, this is quickly turning into an interrogation. I'm asking but you're not answering." Hunt laughed.

"There's nothing really to say."

"You know, Kate, sometimes a stranger is the best person to share your secrets with."

"First of all, we aren't strangers, and secondly, who says I have secrets?"

"I say you do. And true, we aren't strangers, but the idea still stands. There's no pressure so it's easier to open up to someone you may never see again."

Beckett looked down at her glass. Her mouth felt dry and she took a sip of the tangy drink, reveling in the way it felt as it gently burned down her throat. She took in a deep breath and sighed it out slowly.

"It's Castle, isn't it?" Hunt asked.

Beckett jerked her head up and met Hunt's eyes with her own. She chuckled wryly and shook her head in disbelief.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of is, yeah." Hunt answered.

Hunt was smiling at her, with his eyes closed slightly, at total ease as he leaned on the counter with his head cocked towards her. Something about the way he was watching her, just waiting patiently, put her at ease and she felt an uncharacteristic yet undeniable desire to open up to him.

"I don't know what's going on with Castle. We are usually like one, always thinking the same things, figuring out cases together."

"What changed?"

"I really don't know. It all started when we were investigating a bombing a couple of weeks ago. Halfway through the case he just seemed to shut off, like he was only a shell of himself. You didn't get to meet the real Castle, Colin."

"What do you mean?"

"The man I'm partners with is funny, brilliant, surprisingly good at solving murders, kind, generous, and just all around great to be around, even when he is being annoying. Which he is also good at."

"I saw a bit of that part of him, yeah." Hunt laughed. "And you love him, don't you?" Fear flashed across Beckett's face and Hunt held a hand up. "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so personal. You don't have to answer that. But you know he loves you, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Beckett asked.

"I can tell. Cop, remember?" Hunt quipped. "But seriously, he has it bad for you. It's obvious in the way he looks at you."

"Only now he's dating other women." Beckett sighed. "Oh no, what if I waited too long?" She wondered out loud she tucked some wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

"Kate, if he truly does love you, I mean really loves you, no amount of time is too long." Hunt sighed. "But the man is hurt. Anyone can see that. This new woman, she is nothing more than a distraction from his feelings. All he wants is to feel needed. So he found someone who needs him. It seems to me that he doesn't realize that you need him too. Perhaps that is where the problem lies."

Before she could try to form an answer to that, Hunt looked at his watch and then reached for his wallet. After laying a few bills on the counter he stood up and smiled at Beckett.

"If you're ever in London, murder or not, look me up."

"Will do." She said with a chuckle. "And Colin, thanks again."

He winked and turned to leave.

"Hey, Colin, wait!" Beckett called after him. He looked back at her. "You're right. I do love him."

"Then don't give up the fight." Hunt smiled and continued towards the exit.

Beckett watched him until he went through the door. She drank the last of her drink, stood up, and shrugged on her coat. She wasn't sure what it would take to put out the fire that was burning down the bridge between herself and Castle. But she was sure that she'd do whatever it took.

* * *

><p>Castle shuffled out of his study and headed to the front door of his loft. Whoever was knocking seemed rather eager to gain entry, but he was miffed at being interrupted. He unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open.<p>

"Are you going to stand there staring at me, or can I come in?" Beckett asked after several moments passed.

He didn't answer, but he did step slightly to the side, giving her enough room to pass him without touching. He must have showered recently because she could smell the subtle odor of his soap as she went by him. She headed towards the study, not knowing where else to go. She hadn't been in there much, but she figured it was a good place to talk since it would give him the best feeling of home field advantage.

"Where is Martha?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked.

"At her school." He answered simply as he fell into step behind her instinctively.

"And Alexis?"

"At one of her twenty-seven internships."

Beckett bit her lip to keep from laughing. She was here to have a serious talk, and she didn't want to give Castle the wrong impression. Neither spoke again until they had made it into the study. Castle went to his desk, sat in the chair, and closed his laptop.

"Why are you here, Beckett?" He asked.

"I want to talk. We need to talk."

"We talked at the precinct earlier."

"No, Castle. We argued at the precinct."

"You started the conversation turned argument." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't approve of Detective Slaughter's techniques." Beckett said.

"You mean, you don't like that he gave me a gun?"

"I don't like that he doesn't care about you."

"Not many people do." Castle's tone was harsh and full of hurt.

Beckett was suddenly swept with anger. This childish moping had gone on long enough.

"What is your problem, Castle?" She asked harshly.

"My problem?"

"Yes. Your problem. You're different. Not as fun. Not as happy." She stopped and stepped across the room until she was standing opposite him at the desk. She leaned forward, put her hands on the desk, and met his troubled eyes with hers. "And it's getting worse. You're pulling away from m...from your friends."

Castle scooted his chair closer to the desk and leaned on his elbows. He tangled his fingers together in front of him and then looked back up at Beckett.

"Do you really want to know?"

The way he asked made her nervous, but she wasn't leaving without some answers.

"Yes, Castle. I want to know."

"It's you."

"What's me?"

"You're my problem."

"Me? What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do."

"Castle." Beckett sighed frustratedly. "Stop beating around the bush and man up. Tell me what I did."

"Just like you told me you remembered the day of your shooting? Oh wait. That wasn't me you told."

Beckett straightened up, shock and realization wrinkling her face.

"You heard me. In the interrogation room. The only reply she got was Castle leaning back into his chair again. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Her voice was getting louder with every word.

"I didn't realize your middle name was hypocrite, Beckett."

His words hurt. They were like a knife to her heart. Mostly because they were true.

"Castle." Her voice was softer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you."

"It's fine." He put his hands up as if in surrender. "I get it. I was stupid. I never should have told you how I felt. It was silly of me to think we could ever be together."

"What?"

"No, I get it." Castle continued. "You don't need to hide it anymore. I know the feelings aren't mutual."

"Why would you think that, Castle?"

"I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb. That day I heard you say you remembered, I realized that you'd lied to avoid the awkwardness that comes with such a one-sided confession."

"Castle, no -"

"Let me finish." He interrupted her. "I appreciate what you did, trying to save our friendship, our partnership. I thought I could turn my feelings for you off and ignore them. But I can't." He stood up and walked over to the large screen by his desk. "I want to show you something."

He touched the middle of blackness and it lit up with his notes about Johanna's murder. Beckett sucked in a shocked breath and came to stand next to him in front of the screen. She stared at the pictures and notes for several minutes before she spoke.

"What is all this, Castle?"

"This is everything I have on your mother's case."

"I can see that. Why don't I know about it?"

"I was warned that if you kept looking into the case, you'd be killed. But they never said I couldn't. And I knew we didn't stand a chance of being together if her murder and your shooting was left unsolved." He sighed, his breath coming out in a woeful burst of air. "So I have been working on it, though rather unsuccessfully. Little did I know that even this wouldn't matter."

"So let me get this straight." Beckett's tone had gone back to angry. "You found out I Iied and you got mad, but you've been lying too? And I'm the hypocritical one?"

"I haven't lied. I just didn't tell you what I was doing." Castle argued.

Beckett groaned and walked away from him. She started pacing back and forth across the room, ignoring the look of confusion she knew he was giving her. Finally she stopped and looked at him. They were on opposite ends of the room, and the space between was them thick with tension.

"Castle, you are such a pig-headed, self-absorbed, stuck-up, idiotic man."

"Please, Beckett." He responded sacastically. "Tell me how you really feel about me."

He shutoff the screen and walked back to his desk, coming to a stop just in front of it. Suddenly Beckett started towards him, her strides long and fast. To his surprise she pulled her gun from its holster when she was halfway to him, and for an instant he thought she had snapped and was actually going to shoot him. She reached the desk and slammed the gun down on top of it. The next thing he knew, she was right in front of him. Then she jumped. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wove their way around his neck. His hands went involuntarily to her hips to support her against him.

"Beckett, what are you -"

Her lips silenced his question. She moved her hands to the back of his head and pressed him harder into her. For some amount of time unknown to either of them, neither moved. They just stayed frozen together in a iron lip lock. Then Beckett touched the tip of tongue to his lips, which were tingling under the pressure. He opened himself to her request, and the first quick swipe of her tongue over his was all it took to launch him into action.

He moved his hands from her hips to her back, hugging her tight as he breathed her in. She wove her fingers into his hair, twirling the perfectly parted strands as she continued to kiss him. She bit his lower lip and then sucked away the pleasant pain. His hips bucked into hers as she delved her tongue back into his accepting mouth. Her hands travelled from his hair to his cheeks and she gently pushed him away.

"I need to breathe, Rick." She stammered breathlessly.

"Um, I'm kind of confused here."

Beckett smiled at the dazed look on his face.

"Castle, I didn't lie because I didn't feel the same way."

"You didn't?"

"No. I lied because it was the easy way out. I could hold you off until I was ready. It was selfish. But I want to give you all of me, not a damaged portion of who I used to be."

"Kate." He put his hands back on her hips and lifted her to a standing position and then took her hands in his. "My timing may have sucked. But when I said I loved you, I meant I love you as you are. No matter what. I want to be the one to fix the brokenness inside you. If you'll let me. Please, Kate, let me make you whole again."

Tears brimmed Beckett's eyes as she pulled her hands from his and placed them on his chest. She pressed hard enough to make him walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and he sat down. She knelt down on top of him, her knees next to his hips. She settled down onto his lap and placed her forehead to his.

"Castle." She began, her voice wavering with her emotion. "I love you too. And I'm so tired of us getting in the way of us. If you'll take me as I am, then let's do this. I'm not afraid of sinking anymore. So let's dive in."

He leaned forward and kissed her, so gently that it hurt. They wrapped their arms around each other again and deepened the kiss. The raw feeling of their shared love was more than they could handle and soon they were both crying tears of joyous surrender. It didn't take long before the unresolved sexual tension of four years had them both panting for more.

Without breaking the kiss, Beckett reached between them and started unbuttoning Castle's shirt. She could only get to about half of them with their current position and she quickly grew frustrated. She sat back as far as she could in his grasp. The passion she saw in his eyes matched what she was projecting to him and she sucked in a breath at the purity of it.

"Castle?"

"Yes?" He replied huskily.

"Get me off this couch and into a bed."

"If you insist."

"I insist."

They untangled themselves and stood up. Castle grabbed Beckett's hand and tugged her to him. His lips found hers and they moved towards his bedroom as one. Halfway there Castle tripped and bumped into the wall, knocking a picture to the floor. The shattering glass didn't offer enough distraction to make them pull away from each other. They simply continued stumbling to his room, sharing smiles underneath the kiss.

Once they door was shut behind them Beckett shoved Castle against the wall. He grunted as the air flew from his lungs, but a feral grin spread across his face. Her nimble fingers quickly untucked his shirt and unfastened the rest of his buttons. Then he leaned forward enough for her to shove the sleeves down his arms. After his hands were freed he removed her leather jacket. Once it hit the ground he took hold of the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her already raised arms. The soft cotton found purchase on the arm of a chair when he threw it across the room.

He paused and let his gaze take in the soft pink pucker that lay between her red lace encased breasts. He raised a hand slowly and ran a finger over the outline, his touch light and reverent. Beckett sucked in a breath and reached up to take his hand in hers. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"We can think about the past later, Castle. Let's focus on the present for now."

"I couldn't have described this better myself." He said before he lifted her hand up and kissed it softly.

"Described what?" She asked.

"This." He pointed to her with his empty hand and then montioned to the room around them. "A present."

"I said the present." She replied with a laugh.

"You say the, I say a."

She laughed again as he lifted his eyebrows and grinned boyishly. Then she spun him around and shoved him towards the bed.

"Enough talking, Castle."


End file.
